


Fiery Elopement

by AdriiGee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta Arc, Arranged Marriage, Baroque Works is still there, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, reader is a princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriiGee/pseuds/AdriiGee
Summary: The future of Alabasta lies in the hands of the Royal Nefertari family. Because of Princess Vivi’s disappearance, her second sister becomes the victim of an arranged Marriage, for the sake of the country.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Fiery Elopement

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovelies! I recently started watching One Piece and I just finished the Alabasta Arc and I gotta say I’m pretty loving it so far! Especially my new bae, Ace.
> 
> Btw reader here is Vivi’s sister

  
“Search for Princess ______. Find her in every nook and cranny of this castle!”The chief of the garrison yelled as the soldiers went running in every parts of the castle possible.

“King Nefertari, Do you really think that this is the only way to save our kingdom?”the girl asked King Cobra closed his eyes and sat down to his Throne. He looked at the Marine officers in front of him; Major Tashigi, who looked upset at the current situation and her set of Marine Operatives that followed her. She knew it wasn’t her business to pry in something that could affect a whole country that was falling in shape.

“Sending my Daughter to an Arranged Marriage Meeting is none of the Government’s nor the Marines’ Business. Princess ________ is my daughter and I am her Father, this is Alabasta Kingdom, which is not under your Jurisdiction” Tashigi held her Katana’s Scabbard tight. She knew but as a woman, she also understood the burden and the amount of sacrifice that she could be facing, and it affected her hugely as well “I know it is a tough decision for her, and for me as well, But we all have to make sacrifices to save our dying kingdom”

“...by Marrying her off with the King of Drum?” King Nefertari flinched as he looked at one of the marines. Tashigi shushed the disobedient Officer as he bowed his head down. “I heard from my sources that King Wapol turned to Piracy and abandoned his Kingdom..I could never let my daughter marry a man like that” “A pirate?”she peaked up “A weak man. To survive in this harsh world of ours, we need someone strong and Smart that could reach the hearts of the people and can lead them to the right path..”

Tashigi’s eyes widened “Don’t tell me...”

***

“This is the worse day....of being a Princess”You huffed as You carried Your backpack which felt heavier and heavier with the things you’ve stuffed inside it. Stealing food in the kitchen is a piece of cake, what You fear is sneaking past the Garrison. They would always follow your father’s orders, even if you, the princess, refuse them. Igaram is the only soldier that’s ever followed what you said, but he’s with Vivi and they’ve escaped the kingdom, so Father tripled security around the castle, probably knowing that You already made plans on chasing after Vivi. After all, it runs in your royal blood.

Why on earth would you want to stay if father would only use you to marry a stranger? You would rather be a pirate, if You weren’t afraid of swimming in the ocean. Passing by the royal hallway, you peeked at Father’s throne.

_There’s no way in hell I am getting married to someone I don’t even know... Wait...are those Marine Officers? What are they doing here? A lady with a sword and Marine officers surrounded her._ You tiptoed towards the exit before they have the chance to see you.

“We are looking for another pirate. Our sources said they have already infiltrated this country”

_Wait, pirate?_

“This pirate...named-”

”Strawhat Luffy....”

“Captain!”

A new character appeared who seems to be the lady swordsman’s boss. A tall guy in a captain’s coat with a weird looking sword behind his back. He seems to be smoking 2 cigars at once. That’s impressive.

  
“My men are currently searching for them in Katorea and Alubarna. That’s where I last saw them. We won’t touch anything that’s not within our jurisdiction your highness, but Pirates are always the Marine’s Business, and I will always be there to stop them”he said in an angry growl.

_This guy sounds scary.._

“A pirate! Are you planning of capturing my country’s hero too? And my daughter’s future husband?”

_What?!_

You quickly rushed towards the exit and sneakily left. You can’t stand to listen to the rest of their conversation.

_Marrying a pirate?! Me? What is father thinking?!_

_My dad wants me to marry that Shichibukai?! No thank you. I’d rather marry Smoker guy there than marry that old geezer._

You arranged the straps of the backpack and was about to leave until you heard the palace doors creak open.

“Princess ______..” The big buff smoker held your shoulder as you turned towards him. “I believe your father is looking for you...” “he saw me?!” “Not entirely, I did but we didn’t tell your father”the lady swordsman smiled “....yet”the smoker guy huffed a huge smoke

Your eyes widened. You got caught red handed “Officers look, I-“ “But our jurisdiction does not touch this kingdom...is what your father said. So it is not my right to place my business” the lady swordsman smiled as she looked at you. “In fact, we can help you if you want!”she chirped

“Tashigi!” Her boss, You assume, bellowed. “What did I just say?” “Ah! Yes, Captain Smoker”

_So his name really is Smoker? That’s kinda silly..._

“A-As the Princess of this kingdom...I will pay you a generous amount for you to keep quiet about seeing me” “Don’t worry princess, we don’t even care what will happen to you”Smoker said with a stoic expression. “Captain means it in a good way”Tashigi said while crossing her arms.

“Let’s go..”Smoker said as they started descending the long set of stairs, Racing behind them You followed. 

As You hurried down, You saw a familiar yellow bird that stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “Carue!” Carue chirped as soon as he saw you. Your body leaped and hugged him as he did the same. “Where have you been boy?! I missed you! Is Vivi with you? Where is she?” The two marine officers stared at the bird, making Carue scared and hide behind you. “Don’t worry, they’re nice people. Oh? What’s that in your pack boy?”Carue handed you a scroll which looked like parchment from Alabasta.

“A letter! It’s from Vivi”you squeal. As you read the contents of the letter, You couldn’t help but tear up “She’s alright”Tears falling from my eyes. “Princess Vivi is safe”You turn to the Marine officers again and handed them the scroll. “Officers, It would be great if you handed this to my father. He would be in delight when he hears the news”

  
You gave the scroll to Tashigi, Smoker peeked at the letter and widened his eyes for a bit then looked at you again. “I have a sister to save!”You said and rode on Carue, riding away before the marine officers would say anything else. “Lead me towards Vivi, Carue!”  
  
  


  
  



End file.
